And So the Pages Turn.../Transcript
said, there are ninjas attacking innocent people! Please believe me!}} ll be right over, miss. Please try to hid somewhere safe for the time being!}} know. At this rate, next thing we know there ll be mutant ninjas .}} swear ll go to the chief s office and...}} t tell me... You just dialed 911 Davianna?}} ... ... shouldn t have???}} s just that us mutants don t get much love from authorities...}} }} s my turn to protect you.}} s just not cool!}} }} }} }} dead, scumbag!!}} }} t!!}} }} }} know, let's go...}} ain t done smashin yer face in!}} s hurt real bad! We gotta help him!}} t! Don t get anywhere near Raph right now!}} recognize that face of his... He s gone berserk!}} }} t gonna be enough ...!!}} Til make ya choke on yer own blood!!}} }} t!!}} re just gonna stoop down to their level!}} s why... That s why we're not like them Foot Ninjas, Raph! We have a conscience! We don t kill unless it s our last resort!}} s alright now...}} }} ve always thought that only guys who hit on my daughter deserve a beatin .}} hit her also need to be taught a lesson.}} }} }} s get out of here, fast!}} t know.}} m gonna have to let go of the Humvee... They got it...}} ll get the license plate number and call for backup... We never know!}} ?}} s leave this place before more cops arrive.}} }} ll protect you...}} }} re going to be okay, right?}} re in deep trouble.}} s wounds, they re going to leave a trail of blood as well, making it easier for the authorities to trace them.}} t have been a concern, but...}} re going to be sitting duck for the police?}} t there anything we can do to help?}} ll go after Raph and Mikey, yeah?}} t worry, ll carry you!}} s the mutants again!!}} }} can hear the cops!}} }} t you stand up for me? know was bad, but didn t deserve this!}} }} hate you! hate you! hate you! hate you all die die die die die die die die!}} agreed with Master Splinter. You should ve stopped hitting Mikey on the head the first time he warned you.}} can get my own ice cream!}} hate you too, you old fart!}} }} didn t ask for your help!}} said! don t need you! don t need anybody!!}} didn't know melted ice cream tasted this good... The best, really.}} Tis weird... m really happy you didn t leave me alone, even if that s what wanted...}} s okay if say this? You know, like just between us...}} say don t need help... You ll know what really mean by that, right?}} }} ll never wait for you. ll never ask for your help either.}} s always better this way.}} swear ll thank you later.}} }} }} repeat: Calling all units, mutant sighted in Brooklyn, follow bloody motorcycle tracks...}} }} trickster...}} t be...}} }} ... g...get it now...}} re still in one piece...}} }} t look like this piece of junk s gonna bring us anywhere now...}} all this time?}} ... And didn't do anythin bout it!!}} }} }} ve always thought that my past self was a separate entity that isolated seventeen years ago.}} realized that am the extension of my past. Everything was - am. Everything it felt - ll eventually feel.}} }} was able to reclaim something from my past that thought was lost forever.}} remembered it... This one thing that made me feel complete once again.}} }} }} look at things that way... The hardships we ve gone through were merely a small price to pay for those invaluable memories.}} ... ve decided, Raph: ll reclaim everything from my past. Good and bad. m no longer afraid of anything.}} just want to be able to be happy again...the way was back then.}} }} s... Okay...}} }} t say that!}} s not okay!!}} screwed up again!!}} fucked up big time!!}} ... ...}} }} m sorry... Mikey...}} }} ... never do things right... ain t got it in me to even protect someone...}} ... couldn t even help ya when ya needed me the most... wanted so bad to save ya... Yet didn t even see ya bleedin all over the place...}} }} never did a damn thing to help ya...}} found out how much ya meant to me... ... failed ya... My own brother...}} s the proof...}} }} ... m glad... You reminded me... That... We re bros... Together... Forever...}} ... longed for it... And... You... Gave it back to me...}} }} }} }} can t believe you fell for it, Raph.}} }} cha fuckin hahaha me!! That was a lame-ass joke!!}} confess. m not dead.}} cha ever pull off this kind of prank again...}} bout ya... Alright?}} }} didn t mean to...}} ve had it with apologies. Let s skip em all, eh?}} }} Cowabunga forever, Raph.}} }} s keep it for ourselves... Aight?}} won t tell a soul, Raph.}} re right about your confession being cheesy.}} Welcome back ? Cowabunga forever ? What next? Hugs and tears?}} d be shedding manly tears.}} re lucky someone was looking out for you tonight.}} }} ve led the police to you, however...}} for compliments, just say it straight out that it was you who saved us, Donnie.}} me! That s why m asking in the first place!}} re safe and that s all that counts.}} him ?}} to, now?}} s go to April s apartment. Remember what she told us? She expects us to be back for Christmas.}} s still young! Let s er... par-tay !! Hehehe! Come, my loyal subject! Carry me to my banquet!}} 'm glad you re back, but don t push it, Mikey.}} }} re the one who called the cops.}} D to your home... That s why they re right over there, huh?}} know it ain t yer folks who called the cops. asked April to contact em to cover up yer absence until we came back with ya.}} m really sorry, Mr. Jones. ll try to make up for an excuse that will keep you and all the others safe...}} t the issue here, girl. April and can work our way through this situation. We ve been much worse than this.}} mean, ninjas in New York tryin to harm people... That s just screamin for some public order, eh?}} nothin . If ya ain t gonna fess up, ya could ve at least tried to cover up yer own mistakes instead of lettin him do the dirty work!}} cha know it s thanks to him that yer still alive right now?}} t be long, promise.}} Guess just ain t good with em young uns...}} }} hope you re no longer mad at Shadow, Davianna...}} said mean things to her tonight.}} m just glad m given a chance to apologize to her...}} m such a selfish, useless person.}} t say that. Remember when Shadow used to bully you in kindergarten?}} t worry too much about it. think you re a very altruistic person!}} t know?}} }} got it.}} don t get em.}} }} ... ve been waiting for this moment for so long, Davianna... But, but now that you re here, with me... can get the answer...}} t know who you are?}} m... m Augustus, right?}} mean... think so, but to me, you are also a mutant that met a few months ago...}} s been giving me all kinds of identities up till now! Raph s student, wild mutant, monster, Renoir ...}} don t care about them! What you think is all that matters to me! Decide who am for me... And that s all the truth need!}} wanted to hear all that time!}} s something that is yours alone to decide. Not others.}} t look too far for your answer...}} ...}} }} t s always there waiting for you to reach out for it.}} t worry about it. Everyone goes through that. Even haven t found my true self yet!}} stick to the one identity m sure of. m Davianna. What about you?}} have something for you!}} }} was going to give it to Augustus who turned out to be Raphael... But want you to have it.}} Magatama .}} d better go and let my parents know that m safe...}} ?}} }} t worry about it.}} s done. Let s go home, kay?}} s okay... Whatever she told ya, give it some time and everything s gonna be alright.}} }} Category:Transcripts